Hell in the US
by pinkrangersforever
Summary: Alex Rider gets called on another mission in america, to investigate a secret organization that has to go up against a terrorist group called Cobra. Can Alex help the G.I. Joes prevent Cobra from destroying his home? Title may change
1. Chapter 1

Alex sits at home talking on the phone to his best friend Tom. Tom is the only one that knows about Alex working for MI6 even though the young companion of Alex's isn't supposed to know.

"I know, Tom. I don't want to go on this mission, but I have to. I get to go to the US though for it," Alex tells his friend for the thousandth time of the conversation.

"Mate, that's awesome that you get to go to the US. Why do you get to go to all the cool places?" Tom whines in Alex's ear.

Alex sighs, "It's part of my job."

"Go get ready for your mission," Tom orders.

Alex laughs, "I get orders from my boss. I don't take orders from you as well, my friend." The young teenager hangs up the cell phone and starts packing as Jack, his house keeper/guardian, comes in.

"Another mission, Alex?" she asks.

"Unfortunately but you better start packing as well. MI-6 said that you could come along to see your family," Alex informs her. Jack runs out of the room at top speed and starts packing as well.

* * *

A young blonde sits in front of his computer watching intently at a screen waiting for an alarm to go off. A hand is placed on his shoulder causing him to jump. He slowly turns around to see the black clad ninja slowly signing something to him.

"Snake Eyes, I don't understand sign language," he says to the ninja.

Snake Eyes slowly signs again asking if there is anything on the radar.

"High Tech," a commanding voice booms through the grey head set on his ears.

"Yes, Duke?" the technician answers.

"I just got word from General Hawk," Duke informs the blonde, "we have a new agent but he's a bit young and a real piece of work. Come up and meet him."

"On my way," Hi-tech says getting up from his chair and motioning for the ninja to follow him. As they ascend the stairs, they arrive to the main area of the pit. It has an exercise area to the right, to the left was a lounge, in the far back corner were the living quarters. A young man no more than sixteen of age with messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, in sweats and a t-shirt, his muscles showing out of the sleeves of the t-shirt.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Hi-Tech and this is Snake Eyes," said the man dressed in a suit that has two hexagons across the top of his chest, light grey straps that attached to the hexagons, on his abs was a grey protector, dark grey underneath the lighter equipment, lighter grey on his wrists, and a communicator on his wrist with four blue buttons and a green v at the end of the fourth buttons and one button after the v. Hi-Tech has goggles on his head with a green lens. The lens stretched from the corner of the right eye and ended at the corner of the left eye. They were outlined in grey.

Snake Eyes gave him a silent nod. He is dressed in a dark grey jumpsuit, with black stripes that formed a square but extended onto the shoulders with a clasp right below the collar bone, light grey shoulder protectors, a light grey visor divided up into three sections, and the same communicator on his wrist like everyone else.

"Welcome to the team," A long red haired woman with green squared lens goggles on her head, grey sleeves that go between her shoulders and elbow, black pants with a hint of red in the upper area above the knee, red abs area, black across her upper chest, and light grey shoulder protectors.

"So, you're the new guy, huh, kid?" A tall African American state, he has a long orange bandana on his head. Tan pants with grey knee caps, a black tank top that extended from the neck to the end of the shoulder, on top of his shoulders were grey protectors. His hands had black gloves, but on the knuckles were green spikes that were rounded off. The green lens stretches from his ears and sliver ear pieces covering his ears.

"Yeah I'm the new guy got a problem with that, Heavy weight?" Alex taunts.

"The name's Heavy Duty, kid," The African snarls.

"Alex," Duke warns. Duke is dressed in a blue vest with black buckles and straps across his abs. He is wearing a t-shirt underneath that has blue near the armpit area and black on top. Pistols attached to the upper part of his legs. Jet powered boots on that almost look like ski boots but are more comfortable. Black gloves on his hands with a blue square onto of the gloves. His black pants run down the length of his leg. The lens that goes across his head is the same as Heavy Duty's. The grey shoulder pads to protect his shoulders from a tough hit. The blonde haired commander had his hair in a military styled hair cut.

"I guess General Hawk hasn't given him a code name yet," Scarlet comments.

"We'll come up with one for him," Hi-tech announces.

"Great another identity that I have to deal with," Alex mutters.

"What's that mean?" Tunnel rat comments.

"Nothing, just stuff that deals with my past," Alex explains quickly, "Where's my room?"

Snake eyes motions to follow him but Duke stops him.

"Wait a minute, here's some data on the team," Duke says handing him a few folders.

"Thanks," Alex states, taking the folders.

They continue walking down a hallway and Snake Eyes stops in front of the door, handing the young man a piece of paper, then points to the door, indicating that he needed to use a code to get in.

Alex punched in the four digit code to enter his room and was surprised to see all his stuff there. He turned to thank the ninja but noticed that Snake Eyes was gone.

"MI-6 really wants me to spy on these guys find out what their up to and yet they welcome me with open arms even though I'm young," Alex wonders out loud. He hears a knock at the door and opens it. He sees a boy about his age with bright red hair, yellow t-shirt, and jeans. A mechanical dog is by his side.

"I wasn't around earlier for the introductions, but I'm Scott," the thirteen year old boy announces and a wine from the dog to get the boy's attention, "and this is Spud."

"I'm Alex. They haven't given me a code name yet."

"They will. They always do," Scott informs the teenage spy.

"Well, Duke gave me some files so I'm going to look over them," Alex tells the general's son.

"Sure I understand. Get to know your teammates before you go on a mission with them. Oh by the way, don't try to get Snake Eyes to talk it won't work," Scott remarks laughing.

Alex nods and Scott leaves. Alex sits in his room trying to figure out the data on the Joes. Duke had given him the information earlier. It didn't have any real names just code names of his teammates. He was impressed at the range of cultural backgrounds. There were people from Spain, the United States, Japan, and Native American. Each file had a picture and a description of the job that each person had.

Alex couldn't believe the information he was receiving. MI-6 wanted all the information possible on this anti-terrorist group. Alex was impressed at how nice they were to him. Snake Eyes was confusing because you didn't hear him talk at all. Scott had told him not to even try to get Snake Eyes to talk because it would be a waste of time. Smither's gave him a notebook in order to keep all the information in and it would transfer to MI-6 but he had a second notebook that was for personal things such as tips Scott gave him or blackmail material. Alex quickly ran through the notes and noticed that he would have fun getting to know this team. Of course with every team there were injuries but at the same time they seem to become a family. Alex released a sigh, he didn't want to report this information to MI-6 but he did want to get to know the team better. There was another knock at his door and Duke entered and studies Alex for a moment before speaking.

"Alex we have decided on a code name for you," Duke informs him.

"What?" Alex questions.

"Eagle."

"I'm sorry, Duke, but I can't take that code name. One of my good friends already has it." A flashback of Eagle, Wolf, Snake and one other person flash in his mind.

"What?"

"Find me another please," Alex informed him.

"Well do you have something in mind?" Duke questions the young man.

"Devil," Alex states smirking.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"When I come around sometimes, people say what the devil is that boy doing?" Alex enlightens him.

"Alright. If you want it you got it. I'll go inform the rest of the team."

Duke was confused at how Alex got that but Alex wasn't going to reveal that he was working for MI-6 at all. An alarm goes off echoing throughout the pit and Alex rushes out of his room finding the team standing around waiting for orders.

"Alright Hi-Tech what do we have?" Duke questions the techie.

"We've got some bats attacking in England. There's a power stone that activated and Cobra is going after it," Hi-Tech informs the group.

"Alright, myself, scarlet, devil, and our ninja team will head over there," Duke orders.

"What are the exact coordinates Hi-Tech?" Alex asks.

"Wait before you go Devil I have a gift for you luckily my measurement aren't too off since we had you change your clothes into something a little more comfortable," Hi-Tech says pulling out a case with the team logo on it. Hi-Tech slides the case over to Alex and Alex opens it.

The new uniform looked similar to Dukes but a different color and smaller.

"Suit up," Duke orders. Alex comes back a few minutes later ready to go.

"Now be careful Devil. These things are bullet proof and they are completely damage proof. The most you'll damage is the communicator on your wrist.

Alex raises an eyebrow at him but ignores it. He rushes off into the bathroom and places the power suit on.

"Load up into the ROCC," Duke commands. The ROCC looked like a giant mobile home with armor plating. On one side, if you divided the ROCC in half was where High Tech spent most of his time playing with radar systems, communication center, and anything else that could help the team it was also where they could hold briefings if needed. The other half was the driver side that held about four people.

"I'm going home," Alex mutters as they enter the ROCC, "Great, that means I'll have to deal with MI6." Alex lets out a frustrated sigh. He hadn't spent a lot of time with the team so he can't give any information to them just yet which means Blunt, the head of MI6, would not be happy with him. Alex's face contorted as they drove to their destination.

"You alright, Devil?" Jinx asks, as she noticed the discomfort on the young boys face. She was tall and slender, about six feet tall, and her dark black hair is pulled up into a bun. Jinx's swords rested on her back in an x formation.

"I'll be fine," He answers, and silent cursed to himself that he let someone else see that he was upset with something.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kamakura inquires. He was covered from head to toe in blue except his eyes. His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the cold wall of the ROCC.

Alex turns to the young man who's about the same height as Jinx and answers, "It's classified so I can't talk about it even if I want to."

Jinx turns to her sensei slowly; he nods in acknowledgement, asking, *Do you think it's always going to be that way with him?* She signs so Alex doesn't understand what she's asking.

Snake eyes looks at her through his visor and signs back, *Possibly, he's a hard boy to read.* Alex watches them as they don't know his Uncle taught him sign language, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"You better get used to it Snake eyes. I'll be hard to read 95% of the time," Alex states in a smart mouth tone.

Duke chuckles as Alex figured out what the two ninjas were saying. Snake eyes looks at Alex but doesn't sign anything for a few minutes and then signs.

*How did you know what I was saying?*

Instead of talking Alex signs back throwing everyone off guard, *My uncle taught me when I was younger.*

The others laugh at the response.

"Guess we can't use that anymore, Sensei," Kamakura states.

Alex watches closely as the ninja master's shoulders slump a bit and raises a hand to his young student.

*We can still use it but we will just have to watch what we sign.*

"Don't worry about it Snake eyes," Alex informs him, "I'm sure I've heard worse things than what you can possibly sign. As a teenager, we hear all kinds of things that we aren't supposed to."

* * *

So be honest what do you guys think? Should I continue it or not? I can't tell you what is going to happen in the rest of the chapters but if I do continue it. Duke might meet Alex's guardian you never know.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note: Hey guys I'm sorry for not getting out a new chapter but I have had a lot of stuff going on right now. I have exams coming up but I'm also dealing with something else. Those who are my friends on know what I'm going through but I can't give out any other information what happened. Please don't ask me for it either. I just ask you to keep me in your prayers and pray that I get through this tough time. I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as possible. Just don't expect it anytime soon. The chapter is in process though.


	3. Chapter 2: Torture in England

A/N: first I would like to apologize for taking this down three times and reposting it. The numbers in the paragraphs refer to notes at the bottom of the story. I wrote this and rewrote it also took me forever to post it because I'm a college student and I don't have much time on my hands.

Alex sits comfortably in the ROCC watching the other Joes as each of them do their own pre-battle routine. Snake Eyes carefully examines each of his swords, his two katanas and a dagger that he keeps in his boot incase his other two swords snap in half which doesn't usually happen. Duke was making sure his pistol was cleaned and ready to fire if needed which mostly was going to happen considering he needs to get through the BATs, which were the mechanical minions of Cobra's. High Tech watches the radar carefully encase something pops up.

Alex attempts to mentally prepare himself but he has no idea what he's up against.

"Duke, what are we up against exactly?" The young man of the group asks the leader of the team.

"Well, B. are Battle Android Troopers which is a basic exoskeleton with two laser cannons in each hand. A second version of the exoskeleton has wings, but no arm gun. A third version known as Ninja B.A.T. is gray with armor plating and blades on its forearms, which can be launched at targets.(1) Then you have Zartan is a master of disguise and is very sneaky. Baroness is an intelligence officer to Cobra. Storm Shadow is a Ninja agent captured and brainwashed by Cobra. He acts as Cobra Commander's bodyguard. Snake Eyes knows Storm Shadow better than any of us but we don't get much out of him for it," Duke explains.

"Man, that's a lot better than what I've heard before," Alex mutters, "MI6 never has given me that much information on an enemy."

"Oh and before I forget," Duke continues, "Don't go up against Storm Shadow. Contact Snake Eyes if you have a run in with him."

This makes Alex perk his head up, "Why not?"

Duke sighs and Alex feels the temper drop ten degrees, "Storm Shadow is a highly trained ninja. You could die if you go up against him. We don't need you dying on us, Devil."

"Thanks for the information. It will make the job easier," Alex says, grateful to have that information.

"Anything else you need to know?" Scarlet questions the sixteen year old.

"No, that was helpful enough. Thank you."

"No problem. If you haven't fought with us before we always give you the information of the people you're going up against. That's the way Joes work," Scarlet confirms for him.

Hi-Tech walks up to him and hands him a weapon, "Ever shot a gun before?"

"Once or twice," Alex answers the tall blonde.

"Alright, this is a crossbow almost like Scarlet's, but I tried to configure it to you," Hi-Tech explain. He hands the young man an object that looks like a gun but has an arch on the top.

"Interesting," Alex comments, examining the weapon that Hi-Tech gave him. The only weapons that Alex got to use were gadgets such as cutter CD player.

* * *

Cobra Commander sits on his thrown as a tall woman with brown hair stands in front of him waiting for her orders. The Cobra Commander is dressed in all blue armor with a flowing red cape that reached from his shoulders down to his ankles while standing up. His face is covered with a white sheet that reached from ear to ear but showed his piercing eyes.

Baroness is dressed in a grey jumpsuit that reaches up to her neck, the sleeves are cut off right after her shoulders. Her gloves has a red stripe around the upper half of the bicep and then grey going half way down the forearm and then red continuing to the palm and thumb. Her fingers looked mechanical. The red holsters are positioned around the thighs. A thin red belt is wrapped around her waist. Her hair reaches her shoulders, but bangs don't cover her forehead, instead they are parted in the center. Her rectangle glasses sit on her nose.

Standing beside Baroness, was a man dressed in white. His top was sleeveless. Red wrapped around his waist, arms that reached to his biceps, and also a red band around each bicep. Red patches on both knees. Wrapped around the calf of his legs were also red. On left side of his chest was a cobra head. The only thing that you could see was his eyes. His Caucasian skin showed through the mask. A red ribbon wrapped from his waist to around his neck and crosses back to reach to his waist again separating a good five inches. Behind the white clad ninja stood another enemy, Zartan.

Zartan had metal along the top chest area and rounded to his shoulders and stopped right above his elbow. Around his forearms was more metal divided into three secons and then rounded off at the gloves on top of his hand. Black gloves were on his hands. Around his abs was red but went down to halfway his calves. Gun shelled colored boots on his feet but right above the ankles were one inch grey bands. Around the top of the boots were two inch bands that pointed at one point right below the knee. On either side of his thighs was grey plating. His head is covered with a burgundy scarf that showed his face. Blue was across his face that made it looked like it was tattooed on but went across half of the bridge of his nose and angled down his cheeks stopping before his mouth.

"Send the B. to England," Cobra Commander hisses at the minions.

"Right away Cobra," Baroness sneers with a heavy accent dripping through her voice.

"There is a power stone there?" Storm Shadow questions.

"Of course there is," Cobra Commander snaps.

"So Devil what are you doing with the Joes?" Scarlett inquires as they get closer and closer to their destination.

"I can't really tell you that. I want to, but I could get killed if I tell you," Alex (Devil) answers.

"Look, if you are in some kind of trouble we can get you out of it," Duke says confidently.

"Unfortunately, if I tell you anything you could get in a whole lot of trouble as well. I can't let that happen," Alex states.

*We don't care if we get in trouble* Snake eyes signs to him after tapping the young man on the shoulder.

"You don't understand. They are blackmailing me into doing stuff," Alex growls at them. His temper is rising. The anger is burning in his eyes. His hands start to clench, the nails dig into his skin. The muscles in his back tense.

"How are they blackmailing you?" High Tech questions.

"I've said too much already," Alex informs them.

"Tell us," Duke commands.

"I really can't. I've got too many enemies as it is," Alex tells them.

"Let us help," Jinx says cheerfully.

"I can't," Alex's voice getting deeper and deeper as the conversation continued, "Can we drop it please?"

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean we won't discuss it later," Duke agreed, "We have a mission to complete anyways."

"Alex didn't you say that you were from England?" Kamakura inquired.

"Yes, but I am from London," Alex explains, "I hope we don't run into anyone I know there otherwise I'm in trouble."

Alex arrives in London and notices a few robots in front of Big Ben. Their mechanical arms begin to fire at the Joes as they exit out of the ROCC. Scarlet takes her position and begins firing at the B.. Snake Eyes dashes forward wielding his swords at either side, slicing through the metal armor of the B.. Kamakura flips over Jinx and begins slicing as well.

"Wow, these things don't look pretty," Devil (Alex) comments. Out of the corner of the young man's eye, he notices a dash of white.

"I see my brother is busy and sent a boy to do his dirty work," Storm Shadow sneers.

"Never underestimate who you are going up against," Devil informs the ninja.

"Well, shall we test your skills?" Storm Shadow taunts.

As Devil is about to reply a black form appears over his head and lands in front of him. The black clad ninja nods and Devil shakes his head. Snake Eyes' raises one hand signing to get away.

*Duke warned you not to face him in battle.*

"I know he did, but that doesn't stop enemies from attacking me," Devil explains.

"You can understand him!?" Storm Shadow exclaims in shock.

"Of course," Devil yells, laughing.

"Who taught you how to understand him?"

"Someone," Devil replies, smirking.

Snake Eyes strikes Storm Shadow aiming at the white clad ninja's arm. Storm Shadow quickly dodges the attack before the steel blade connects with the bare skin.

Devil turns to give Snake Eyes some cover fire and is amazed at the accuracy of the weapon that Hi- Tech provided him. It hits three B. at one time. The lasers extend from the crossbow to show where the bullets are going to hit. Devil has his finger on the trigger and applies pressure to the trigger as three bullets fly through the air. The dark haired woman appears beside Duke placing a blaster to his head and wrapping her arm around his neck.

"No one move or your commander here will get it," Baroness sneers, her voice drips with a heavy accent.

Devil softly curses to himself but notices something behind the raven haired woman. The Baroness is not paying attention to what is going on behind her. Jinx and Kamakura are making signs to their sensei and the sensei is making unnoticeable yeses and nos. Jinx dashes forward when she notices Duke push the gun away from his head. Jinx rapidly pulls a sword out from its sheath and places it to the Baroness's neck angling the blade to lay along the jaw line.

"Let him go," Jinx seers at the older woman.

"Never going to happen," Baroness replies.

"You will and if you don't you could be easily killed," Jinx threatens.

Devil notices something glint behind Jinx and it getting closer and closer. The enemy's sword is drawn and looks like they are going to slice Jinx in half. The white ninja gets his sword closer to her.

"Jinx, look out!" Devil shouts. Jinx turns just in time to see the blade slashing at her. Jinx raises a second blade, not releasing her hold on Baroness, and protects herself, by putting the blade behind her back.

A/N: Alright sorry this is soo short but I couldn't think of anything. I mean I have the battle surroundings I just didn't add them but will add them next chapter. Thanks to Starspejd and Kat Ranger for the pictures. Also I know it's a cliffy and you can hate me all you want for it. I have an enemy that is going to pair up with cobra just don't have the motive figured out

Got the info from Wikipedia

Used pictures from google images to describe the enemies.


	4. Chapter 3: Torture in England Part 2

A/N: Thanks to baldy911 for reviewing every chapter so far. I actually laughed at the chapter 2 review from baldy911, because it was exactly what I needed to hear. I didn't know how this story was going to do but if I have one person who's going to keep reviewing and pushing me then I will continue writing it. Not that I wouldn't continue writing without a reviewer, because I would.

Alright on to chapter 3.

Alex watches as Storm Shadow attempts to hit Jinx again but luckily Snake Eyes was watching closely and attacks Storm Shadow. Storm Shadow lets out a scream of pain as the metal blade slices him across the back. The white clad ninja whips around not paying attention to his last target to find his "brother."

"Devil, watch out," Scarlett's voice comes through Alex's communication link on his forearm.

Devil dodges the swipe of a BAT. Placing the gun at his side he performs a perfectly executed tornado kick. Devil's foot connects with the cybernetic head. As soon as Alex lands the attack he grabs the gun from his side and fires a shot into the chest of the BAT.

"Duke, I've got a lock on the power stone," High Tech informs the commanding officer.

"Copy that, High Tech," Duke responds, "where is it?"

"At the top of an old theatre," High Tech informs.

"I'll send Devil to retrieve it."

"I'll lead the way for him."

"Devil," Duke commands firmly, "there is a power stone in the theatre. I'll get Scarlett to provide you cover, but you must get there before Cobra's men. High Tech will provide you directions to the stone."

"Scarlett, I need you to provide cover for Devil," Duke says to the red haired woman. She switches the link to Devil (Alex).

"Devil, you ready to fly to that stone?"

"Let's do it," Devil answers through his own communication device.

-&-

As Jinx keeps the blade is pressed close to the Baroness's throat, the Baroness grabs the sword with a robotic hand snapping the metallic object in half. While the young apprentice is distracted, Baroness takes the opportunity to ram her elbow into female ninja's stomach. While Jinx is holding her abdomen, Baroness drops down and performs a sweep kick. Jinx flips up and begins to attack Baroness.

-&-

The wood cracked beneath Alex's feet, he knew he had to run fast. The wood rungs flew by him. The open top provided some air flow but not enough to fill Alex's lungs. Drawing in a breath as Alex runs, he could feel Scarlett's eyes on him.

"You okay?" Scarlett inquires glancing at the teenage boy.

"Fine, just didn't expect it to be so high up," he replied.

"Just a little farther," Scarlett encouraged. _How can this young man do what he is doing and not be too much out of breath? _

"I see something in the very top rafter in an x area," Alex comments.

"I don't see it."

"Stop here," He commands but it's not as firm as Duke's but still got Scarlett to stop in her tracks.

Alex instantly begins to climb a support pole and suddenly someone shows up and knocks him down. He lands with a thump on the already cracking wood that's probably been replaced several times. His gun scatters across the wood. Scarlett raises her gun and fires at the attacker.

"You will have to do better than that," the voice taunts. The figure turns invisible and Scarlett pulls her goggles down and hits a button.

"Devil, round house kick now," Scarlett orders. Alex then performs the kick and hits the attacker square in the chest making the master of disguise reel back.

"How did you hit me?" Zartan inquires with a growl.

"Somehow," Devil taunts back. _The luck of the devil is really on my side today. _

"Devil, put your goggles down," Scarlett commands. He instantly slides the green lens across his face.

"Hit the second from the top on the left side," Scarlett informs him. He proceeds to do so and is amazed that he can actually see Zartan.

"I've got to get Smithers to build me some of theses when I get back," he mutters under his breath.

"Whoa," he suddenly shouts as he rolls out of the way grabbing his dropped gun in the process. As he picks up the gun, he takes aim and fires at the tattooed face man. The shot bounces of the metallic armor.

"Ah, they send a young boy to do their dirty work now," Zartan taunts.

"Don't underestimate me, psycho," Devil snaps, "I have more training than you think."

"Watch your mouth, Devil," Scarlett rumbles to him.

"I do know what I'm doing, Scarlett." Alex has gone up against so many opponents that they think they can underestimate him. The K-unit, Damien Cray, Herod Sayle, Dr. Hugo Grief, General Alexei Sarov, Damian Cray, Julia Rothman, Nikolei Vladimir, Drevin, Yassen, Gregorovich, and Magnus Payne aka Kaspar have all underrated him. Even now Sigma Six was misjudging him.

Devil gets in a lucky shot with Zartan knocking out the invisibility controls on the suit. He aims for the support beam underneath Zartan making him fall through the wood. Alex then takes aim of where the power stone is and Scarlett looks at him in horror thinking he's going to destroy it. Alex shoots right at the x and the power stone falls into his waiting hands.

"Got it. Let's go," He shouts as he runs past her taking off down the stairs. Scarlett follows right behind.

"We will have to have a talk later about you running your mouth during a battle," Scarlett states as they run.

"I guess I'll have to explain a thing or two to you guys more than I thought," He shoots back as they run.

"Duke," Scarlett says into her forearm, "we've got the power stone and are on our way back."

"Copy that. Hurry back to the ROCC," he orders.

They run through the structure and head towards the metallic moveable base.

-&-

Jinx knocks out Baroness for a moment and then Storm Shadow runs over quickly picking her off the ground. The streak of white takes off back to the main base of his "commander."

-&-

Duke takes his final shot at a BAT and shouts to the remaining members of the team to return to the ROCC. Snake Eyes slashes three more BATs as they attack him on his way back to the ROCC.

Arriving back at the ROCC, Scarlett gives Alex a look that says 'talk as soon as we get back to base.'

Alex rolls his eyes at Scarlett. He didn't want to have to deal with the past missions once again.

"Give the power stone to Hi-Tech so he can analyze it."

Alex walks carefully to the back of the ROCC. He wobbles a bit, but a strong hand grasps his bicep, steadying him. Glancing at the person to his left and notices it is Snake Eyes who grabbed him.

*Careful* Snake Eyes signs to him.

"Thanks," Alex says quickly as the hand releases him and walks back to Hi-Tech. Snake Eyes gives Alex a slight nod.

Hi-tech is very absorbed in his work and doesn't hear Alex approach him.


	5. Chapter 4

As Alex approaches the other blonde, Alex taps him on the shoulder and places the stone in the older man's view.

"Do you need to exam this?" Alex questions him.

"Yes, thank you Devil," Hi-Tech says as the teenager walks back to his seat. Sighing, he takes his seat. His head leans back against the cool metal. Figured he should get some sleep after he checked himself for any wounds. Taking off some of the armor in order for him to check himself, completely forgetting about his bullet wound. He examines his arms and there are no new wounds. He exams his chest and there is nothing except a few scratches as well as his bullet wound. Slipping his clothes back on, no one was paying attention to him. This was surprising to him, considering everyone never noticed him. As he is slipping his shirt back on, Duke notices the wound.

"What the hell have you been through, Devil?"

"It's classified, Duke. No matter how much I want to tell you I can't," Alex answers.

"Whatever you've been through, you can tell us," Duke says trying to coax out the answers.

"Duke," Alex begins, "I can't. My life would be in jeopardy as well as yours."

"We can handle it."

Alex places his head in his hands with his elbow resting on his knee. Could he really tell them what he went through? He's the youngest Joe at the moment. His mind raced as he ran through different situations. Alex feels a gloved hand placed on his shoulder, his head jerks up and sees Snake Eyes of all people looking at him. Sighing, he sees Snake Eyes sign to him.

*Train with me when we get back. You look like you could use it.*

"I think I will. I could use it."

*You will talk to him after training.*

"Alright," Duke agrees.

As they arrive back at the Pit, Alex instantly walked back to his room. As he enters the code, he tries to figure out what to wear to his training. He notices that his room is clean a bit which surprises him as it was bit of a mess before he left for the trip. Instantly he grabs the palm pilot that Smither's grabbed him and hit the Gem Hunt application. Quickly scanning the walls, he discovers there aren't any bugs in his room. Quickly throwing on a lose red t-shirt and shorts, he walks out of the room. The door whooshed from behind him. His boots click along the floor to the training room. He had full access to the codes of the base except one room, General Hawk's quarters. As he reached the training room, entering the code and walking in. Looking around the room he notices that it looks like a normal training room but with some changes. The whole floor was padded and half of it looks like it was part spring board as most of the moves that Jinx and Kamakura executed required an immense amount of height. Along one wall were different weapons, swords of different lengths, throwing stars, and anything else. Along another wall was a target wall. The targets looked like they were connected to a small string no thicker than a piece of thread, but they were actually connected to strong cables that were on mechanical pulleys that moved them to any place in the room. In the center of the room, Snake Eyes is doing a kata but wasn't disturbed as Alex walked into the room. The young man of 16 walked into the room and leans against a wall. His back is pressed against it and his right leg is bent as his right foot is on the wall, watching closely. The kata seems familiar to the young man. Gently pushing himself off the wall, he begins his own kata. It was a series of punches and kicks. Something he learned long ago from his martial arts classes. Alex felt someone's breath on him. Out of instinct he attacked. A full out battle started. Alex knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to hurt his teammates to badly.

"Yield," Someone shouts. Alex instantly stops as he notices he has Kamakura with his stomach on the ground with his arm behind his back and himself sitting on top of Kamakura.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that," Alex states as he gets off the blue clad ninja. He extends his hand to help him up.

"It's alright. What exactly happened to you? Your eyes were cold and your face showed no emotion," Kamakura inquires.

Sighing, he states, "I have a lot of enemies so when I get captured by them I can't show any emotion and give very vague answers as well as become a smart mouth."

"Interesting. We can protect you from those enemies," Jinx states as she walks up behind them.

"No you can't," Alex explains, "because anyone who tries to protect me gets hurt."

"We get hurt all the time," Kamakura says cockily.

"You could get shot or worse," Alex voice turns deadly.

"Kid, we can survive it." Jinx counters.

Alex sighs, "Let's get this over way." A voice comes over the intercom.

"Everyone report to the debriefing room," Duke's voice comes out.

As they walk down the metal hallway, their boots clicked. Reaching a giant round room. There is a map in the middle of the room that is computer generated. The table is a round circle with a concave bottom. There are computers everywhere. Radar devices along one wall. Chairs surround the circular table.

"Devil, you have a lot of explaining to do," Duke announces.

"What do you mean?" Alex/Devil inquires.

"Why were you running your mouth during the battle? Why were you sent to us in the first place? As well as who trained you? We all saw your training session with Snake Eyes," Scarlet states her left hand is on the table while her right hand is on her hip as she stands at the table.

"It's what I do sometimes, especially since my opponents underestimate me. You even did. As to who sent me here, that's classified information. Honestly I wish the people who sent me would stop. My uncle trained me as well as my sensei."

"We would like to speak to your uncle," Duke states. They all watch as Alex's eyes turn from his calm self to dark and sad.

"You can't," Alex states, firmly, "he's dead."

"Well, I would like to speak to your parents," Duke tries again.

"You can't do that either," Alex's voice stays dark, "They are dead as well."

"Who takes care of you then?" Jinx questions.

"A woman by the name of Jack Starbright. And the people that sent me also take, I mean use me."

"What do you mean use you?"

"They send me all kinds of places. I haven't had a normal life since my uncle passed. I'm surprised I'm not kicked out of school yet. I have missed so many days," Alex explains.

"What kind of places have you been sent to?" Kamakura inquires.

"I've said too much already."

"You haven't said enough," Duke scolds.

"No, I have said way too much. I shouldn't have even told you what I did."

Alex gets up from the table and starts to walk off as he hears the mummers of them talking. He needed to clear his head. He let his emotions get the better of him. He finds an area where he can sit. The field is luscious green, the grass is perfectly cut, and there are benches surrounding the place. Taking a seat on one of the benches, he runs a hand through his hair. He tries not to release the tears that want to come (A/N: I know this is out of character for Alex). He puts himself in a meditative state. His eyes are closed and he leans his head back. A black figure approaches the young man of sixteen. He takes a seat beside him and lays a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex's head jerks up and looks at the direction of where the hand is placed. He sees Snake Eyes sitting there waiting patiently.

"Yes, Snake Eyes," Alex states.

*I know what it's like to lose everyone.*

"I don't want pity," Alex says in disgust.

*I'm not giving you pity. I'm telling you about my past. How long have you been used?*

"A few years."

*I'm surprised you're not killed after I saw that bullet wound*

"It was right above my heart. It was a pretty close call."

*I bet. I won't tell what you said to me to anyone*

"Thanks."

They sit in silence for a few more minutes until Snake Eyes gets up and stretches. He gets the smart idea to take his blade and go for Alex. Alex instantly dodges it, by leaning forward and launching himself towards Snake Eyes' legs.

"You'll have to do better than that, Snakes," Alex says as he goes up higher on the ninja and starts tickling him. Snake Eyes flips over and pins Alex to the ground and starts tickling him. Alex starts laughing. It was his first laugh in a long time.

"Stop," he yells out, "You win."

Snake Eyes gets off him and holds out a hand to help Alex up.

A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't out sooner. I have had a lot going on. I also talked to a few other authors to help me. I had exams as well. I'll try to get back into the habit of updating. Any particular enemy of Alex's you want me to bring back let me know. I'm still trying to figure out who I'm bringing back. Or if you have a new villain in mind for Alex please send me a pm or an email at brelee625 (at) gmail (dot) com I would love your feedback. Just let me know that you are from Fanfiction. I also can't forget to thank hewhoreaps for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far.


	6. Chapter 5

As Alex and Snake Eyes return to the Pitt, Alex has a wide grin on his face and Snake Eyes has a black gloved hand on the 16 year olds shoulder proudly. The ninja did the impossible. He got the stiff teenager to enjoy life again. Even though Tom gets him to lighten up, Alex remains pretty stone-faced during a mission.

xX Hell in the US xX

On the African coast, a man named Zeljan Kurst was enjoying the lovely view of the ocean. He sees one of his servants approach him with a cup of tea. Instead of saying 'Thank you' he grabs the cup swiftly causing the servant to grip the tray tighter. Zeljan had a massive criminal record, being wanted for in seventeen different countries, and being chief executive of the international criminal organization called Scorpia. Zeljan was in his early fifties, bald, and stone cold features. He quietly sips his tea as he contemplates his revenge against the one person that shut down Scorpia. Only problem is he has no idea where Alex Rider is currently located. Zeljan Kurst had heard of a group lead by Commander Cobra in the United States. He quietly sips his drink as he attempts to decide what his new persona that he will become. He had a different hair styles in a secret room of his house. He also had different weapons in a drawer underneath his clothes. He decides to become Zack Klan who was a business man in the south of France. Zack Klan had brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed in business suits every day. He puts the mug on the tray and walks with a steady gait to the villa that he had purchased. The villa had six rooms, a fairly large kitchen, a decent size living room, and a master bedroom. He enters the code to access the latest disguises.

xX Hell in the US xX

Alex couldn't stop smiling that day after the tickle fight with Snake Eyes. Everyone notices a different temperament with the young blonde. A song plays throughout the workout room as he attempts to do some training in order to keep his well trained body well prepared for the next battle. Jinx carefully watches him as he goes through many katas.

"You might as well join me," Alex's tenor voice remarks calmly as he finishes his latest kata.

"How did you know I was there?"

"You were exactly quiet. I heard your breathing."

"Oh," Jinx comments as her head drops.

"Hey don't worry about it. I've had years of training as a spy to detect other people."

"How long have you been a spy?"

Alex slowly curses himself and sighs, "You might as well take a seat."

"Why?" Jinx questions. She takes a seat across from him on the floor.

"It's going to be a long story."

Jinx looks at him with complexity.

"My parents were killed when I was very young," he begins and then shakes his head.

"What?" Jinx asks him.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"Why?"

"Because it could get you killed to even know me." After Alex said this, he gets up and walks around a bit to decide what to do.

"Alright I decide I'm going to tell you everything but you must do one thing for me first."

"What's that?"

"Please ask Duke to disarm the cameras and listening devices in this room for an hour."

"Okay," she states as she darts off.

Alex stands there and thinks for a few moments.

_Why did I let that slip out? I shouldn't have. Ugh. _He throws a punch at a punching bag. It's chain clang as he walks away. Jinx returns no more than five minutes later.

"Done."

For the next half hour Alex when through his life explaining his friendships, what little he had, his parents, his uncle, Jack, and interests.

Xx Hell in the US xX

Zack Klan patiently waits outside the gate to fly to the States. As he approaches the gate, he hands his passport to the attendant and she clears it. Then he boards the 747, and takes his seat. Pulling out an old magazine he's probably read a hundred times, he flips through it. The flight is at least a twelve hours and he figures he might as well sleep for part of it as his plane takes off into the night sky. Sleep comes easily to him.

Xx Hell in the US xX

Alex pulls out his MP3 and scrolls through the list of artists until he finds Within Temptation's Lost from their new album "The Unforgiving." Sharon den Adel's voice blasts in his head phones.

"_My hope is on fire. My dreams are for sale.  
I dance on a wire  
But don't want to fail her  
_

Alex thinks of how his hope is like a fading flame even though he should have a lot of it. Everything he has done up until now wasn't his dream at all. One moment he could be stepping into a mission or walking up the steps into the school.

_I walk against the stream  
Fight for what i believe in  
I run towards the end  
Trying not to give up_

He wasn't like the other kids, he had to fight to protect them, and they called him a druggie/psycho, basically anything they could come up with. He wants it to end and it will end when MI6 decided to stop using him. Everything is in his body is telling him to give up and he can't. Sighing as the next verse comes up.

_She's lost in the darkness fading away  
I'm still around here screaming her name  
She's haunting my dream world  
I'm trying to survive  
My heart is frozen  
I'm losing my mind  
Help me I'm buried alive_  
_Buried alive_

Jack was always there for him but even now she seems to be fading away. When he's on a mission he sometimes he mutters her name under his breath in his sleep without realizing it. She's always in his dreams, hugging him and telling him everything will turn out alright. His heart has become stone and the only two people he cared carefully for were Tom and Jack.

I'm burning the bridges  
And there's no return  
I'm trying to reach her  
I feel that she yearns

I walk against the stream  
Fight for what i believe in  
I run towards the end  
Trying not to give up

She's lost in the darkness fading away  
I'm still around here screaming her name  
She's haunting my dreamworld  
I'm trying to survive  
My heart is frozen  
I'm losing my mind  
Help me i'm buried alive

Buried alive

I'm trying to revive what's already drowned  
They think i'm a fool carrying her lies  
Hope is awakened, gave way the mind  
Because i thought that love would bind  
I cannot revive what's already drowned  
She won't come around

She's lost in the darkness fading away  
I'm still around here screaming her name  
She's haunting my dreamworld  
I'm trying to survive  
My heart is frozen  
I'm losing my mind  
Help me i'm buried alive

Buried alive

As the singer holds the last note everything around Alex stops, he feels like he's being watched as he listens to his music. Glancing around he notices someone watching him.

"What do you want?" he growls at the unknown figure.

"Well is that any way to greet a friend?" the voice hisses.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex snarls.

"Are you sure?" the shadow inquires as he lightly pulls his jacket so a small scorpion shines in the light.

"No, I destroyed your organization months ago. Blunt even mentioned that he captured every single one of you bastards. How dare you show your face around here!" Alex hisses right back.

"You obviously should have killed me when you had the chance boy," he sneers.

Alex looks around and attempts to find an alarm. Seeing the red mark on the wall, unfortunately his enemy sees it as well.

"You won't get there in time."

"You want to bet?" Alex comments with a smirk. He takes off running and as he does a bullet is shot off. Alex dodges the bullet just in time and as he does a black figure attacks the man. He points to himself and then points to the man he's holding down. Alex nods and then takes off towards the alarm at a faster rate.

A/N alright I know you hate me for a cliffy but I felt it was right to do so. I was too busy battling with my demons to write for a while. I had a horrible boyfriend for a while and after he broke up with me it was really hard for me to get over what had happened. He was verbally abusive and just used me for money. He said he dated me for me but really didn't. It was really hard for me to write for a while due to the fact I had to get over it. If you read part of one of my other stories Transported: perfect? It explains a lot of what happened. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Will Alex get to the alarm in time or will it be too late for his new team mate?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for taking down this chapter and posting it again but I realized I did something stupid and didn't finish it well enough.

The Threat

Alex continues to hear bullets wiz by his head. The lights were getting darker as he continued to run. The red button seems like it is a million miles away as he continues to dodge as many bullets as possible. Falling forward as he realizes he must have tripped over a matt. Alex hears an uph behind him as he slowly glances backwards. Slowly turning around he notices that Jinx had gotten close enough to the man to take him out, the gun is ten meters away from the enemy. As the red button comes closer into view, Alex reaches his hand out but a black figure appears in front of him and hits the button.

"Thank you," Alex whispers as he starts to pass out.

Snake Eyes realizes what is happening and grabs the young man, carefully looking over his body to see what happened. Alex was shot in the leg as he was running causing him to fall but that didn't stop him from achieving his goal of raising the alarm. The black ninja carefully picks up the young man and heads of to the medical bay to fix the injury.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jinx inquires. Snake Eyes response was only a nod as he raced through the halls. Looking through his mask he glances down at the boy he's grown attached to.

_Why am I so attached to him? _Snake eyes wonders as he enters the medical bay.

"What happened?" Hi-Tech exclaimed. The ninja ignores the blonde hair man as he carefully lays the younger blonde on the table and rips off the pants. Snake eyes gives it not another thought as he begins hooking wires to Alex like it was second nature. The ninja grabs pliers to pull the bullet out of the wound. The bullet comes out easily but suddenly the young teen starts to enter go into shock. And they have to hold him down in order to help protect him from hurting himself.

Suddenly Alex rockets up from the cot, and holds his head. He looks around and realizes where he's at. He looks at the stitching on his leg and sighs.

"Looks like another scar to my collection."

The alarms slowly die as he relaxes a bit more. Unexpectedly Alex is engulfed into a hug by the ninja. Alex's return hug is almost automatic till he realizes that he's needed this more than ever. He has not felt that since Jack. Hi-Tech is just watching in awe of the situation. Here was this bad ass ninja hugging a teenage spy.

"Your leg will be sore for a few days," Hi-Tech explains.

"I expect it," Alex says cockily.

Snake Eyes helps the teen to his room and lays him down on the bed. Snake Eyes walks over to the desk and grabs writing supplies.

He then writes on the scrap of paper, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, just will be bored for a while."

Well you can still do stuff like help Hi-Tech with developing new stuff.

"We'll see. Hey I need to make a phone call could you leave me be for a bit?"

Snake Eyes nods his head and disappears into the shadows. Alex powers up his computer and calls MI-6 even though he really doesn't want to. He hits a few buttons on his computer and a video screen pops up.

"Hello Alex," the African American woman, Miss Jones, answers.

"Reporting in Ma'am," he says as he puts on his "mask" when speaking to the agency.

"What have you found out?"

"They are harmless except to a known organization named Cobra and Scorpia has allied themselves with Cobra causing a threat to the entire world. What are my orders? Also I took a shot to my leg."

"Your orders are to rest up and heal yourself as well as take down Scorpia. Miss Jones out."

"Orders accepted." As the transmission ends as Alex sighs. _Great now I have to rest up and take care of these idiots who want to take over the world. _

Alex limps around the base until he finds Hi-Tech to get more information about the team and help figure out how to build new gadgets. He wondered into the training room to watch the rest of the ninjas train. Snake Eyes acknowledged him and continued training. He continued to watch for a bit then limped down the hallway. Alex thought about everything he's been through and decided he is going to quit MI-6 to continue working with this team as they actually appreciate his work.

"Hey Duke," Devil states as he walks by him.

"Hey Devil how are you feeling?"

"Sore but going to go talk to General Hauser about something. Could you direct me to where he is?"

Duke just nods and motions Devil to follow him. They wind through the maze of hallways, eventually stopping at the hospital wing. Devil raises an eyebrow but doesn't speak.

"General Hauser, this young man needs to discuss something with you."

"Step forward and have a seat. Duke please leave us."

Duke salutes him, turns on his heel and left.

"I want to join the team, General Hawk."

"Are you sure?"

"100% sir. The group I currently work with doesn't appreciate me and forces me to go on missions that are very high risk."

"Who do you work for now?"

"Sir, I might as well explain what I am exactly doing here. I am an MI-6 agent but I don't like the work I'm doing with them. I was sent here to investigate your team due to the fact that MI-6 doesn't trust you, but then again they don't trust anyone. They have no concerns for my schooling or my life outside of the agency. If I could join the team when I'm done school, I would enjoy the opportunity to work with your team again. I just don't want to work alongside them at the moment. I have to quit MI-6 first which won't be easy, but I need to do it."

"Wow I've heard about what you have done for the team and I will allow you to complete your schooling before joining the team."

"Thank you sir. I will be returning to school shortly as my mission here is almost complete but I do have to warn you. I'm the only one who has defeated the enemy that cobra has teamed up with."

"I got a report that they were captured and locked up in maximum prison."

"Oh I guess my job is done here but I would like to return home for a bit. I need to settle my affairs and finish my schooling."

A/N: I know this is short but I have an idea for this. Just don't want to write it just yet. Happy New year and Hope you guys had a good holiday.


End file.
